HOO
Hinterland of obscurity ("HOO" for short) was intended to be and nominated as the strangest international broadcasting platform. A dairy for thousands of people around the world to voice and assert how they feel, what they've been through, what they're thinking, and what is currently happening in their lives. If you are different or viewed and treated as an outcast, hinterland is the perfect place you could ever join. This particular website was first promulgated at the late part of the year 2017 and has five respective categories. A blog page, vent page, intro page, quote page, and home page! Maintenance workers; including the owner herself are allowed to publish both blogs and comments, while outside visitors are only able to post comments underneath the blogs or on the public status wall -aka- guestbook. Each quote listed within the Q page is connected to the topic weirdness! It's about being confident and not feeling ashamed or afraid to stand out in the crowd. That was the whole purpose of the owner's objective! She tried to give our "third wheel" society high pride. Carol Anne Renai Starr created Hinterland Of Obscurity when rage rapidly started to escalate and fired against her. Since then her days of expressing through social media came to a sudden closure! Just a few mintues after she would upload, her stuff had always gotten taken down. Fortunately and unfortunately; freedom of speech goes a long way! Your words might influence some but hurt others. We can't please everybody! Life doesn't work this way! Carol Anne's sexuality, phobias, beliefs, and past experiences led the majority to a state of discomfort and flew off the handle; declaring her characteristics and lifestyle were far too rigorous than expected... When you click "define" you will come across definitions of her disorders. Lots of people were confused as to what they mean and constantly begging her to explain; the moment she rose to fame. Now there is an answer to our curiosity. The facts and evidence are sorted! No more asking or wondering! "HOO" also has a backup page; entitled Hinterland's Second Dimension. Almost similar to the original website but the difference is that Odd World 2 has double live chat features and a quiz/trivia section so us individuals can chat with the owner directly and ask questions. On the homepage, two buttons; brown and blue are facing right beside each other! The one to the left takes you to Hinterland's Second Dimension and the one toward the right takes you to the define column. The name Hinterland was inspired by the network's fanbase, activity, and database. If something is not heard of or mentioned very often, it sorta remains in the dark behind all things that are more relevant to society and apparent to the public eye. You would have to do some searching and digging before finding it. The invisible sits between an area beyond what is known and common! "Hinterland Of Obscurity" may be a public page for others to explore but it's not popular.... Which is why it is called Hinterland! The "Obscurity" part comes from the statements that are said by the individuals; using the website!!!! Their views and interests are awkward. Odd World 2 also has a button with a picture of a microphone... You press and hold it until you're done talking. That part allows users to communicate verbally. If you're not in the mood to type your words, you can say it out loud! History Hinterland started off as a random formatted meme collection but Carol Anne deleted it as soon as her two fellow starlight fans Destiny Burt and Paji Tiles re-shared her memes on Pinterest and Flickr. She changed the URL to "Hinterland Of Obscurity" and converted it into a venting website. Security As of today, guys and girls across the planet are gradually becoming active. They feel that HOO is a safe place to help free their spirit and their mind of all unwanted thoughts or moods... Unlike most social platforms; there are a large amount of policies and none of them involves taking action as soon as cyber-bullying occurs but Hinterland has no certain pass code for the manner in which you post or vent. No post is ever removed over the number of complaints that it gets from other users! You can upload and say anything you please! The only Hinterland rule is rudeness. Any rude comment will be banned. People can not attack others; all because they disagree with their opinion and porn pics or links will be banned as well.... References https://whoiscarolannestarr-causeofdisorders-starlight1996.jimdosite.com/ https://gigifaulknerr.tumblr.com/ https://hottestphotosandinfo.blogspot.com/ https://www.urbandictionary.com/author.php?author=Hinterland%20Of%20Obscurity https://en.everybodywiki.com/Preternatural_Star https://carolannerenaistarr.webnode.com/ https://starlightsl1996.fandom.com/wiki/Starlight.sl1996 https://penzu.com/public/5790a9fb http://twinkletwinklesickystarohiwonderwhatyoullsay.mystrikingly.com/ https://allaboutstarlightsl1996.weebly.com/